


Внутренний мир

by seane



Category: Bleach, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сквало в коме, и Занзасу это не нравится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Внутренний мир

Сквало приходил к нему трижды и каждый раз готов был душу продать за помощь. Но Сквало — это Сквало, всем было известно, что ради своего босса он готов хоть в костер прыгнуть.  
Несостоявшийся босс Вонголы — совсем другое дело.  
Талбот разглядывал Занзаса — не глазами, а силой, касался Пламени, дремлющего в его груди, вдыхал аромат несбывшихся надежд.  
Такие люди, как Занзас Вонгола, обычно не думают о других. Он и не думал. Пытаясь вернуть Сквало к жизни, он пекся лишь о себе.  
Не отличаясь этим от большинства известных Талботу людей. Мало кто станет искать чуда для того, чтобы спасти незнакомца. Если за чудесами идут, то лишь ради близких и дорогих сердцу.  
— Так ты сделаешь это, старик?  
— Не я, — сказал Талбот, слегка улыбнувшись. Он чувствовал, как бесит Занзаса его улыбка — и как тот подавляет бешенство.  
— Не я. Это сделаешь ты. С моей помощью, разумеется.

\---

Внутренний мир Сквало состоял из запаха моря и строгих, одноцветных небоскребов. Железобетонные конструкции и стекло. Занзас против воли удивился. Он ожидал увидеть, может быть, Сицилию или побережье Таиланда, но здесь все было синее и серебряное — геометрический нереальный мир.

Занзасу это быстро наскучило. Здесь не на что было посмотреть.  
— Отброс! Эй!  
— Какого черта орешь? — раздался позади него недовольный мальчишеский голос.  
Знакомый голос.  
Занзас развернулся на месте. Невысокий тощий парнишка с белыми волосами хмуро взирал на него — словно не узнавал.  
— Вот ты где, придурок, — сказал Занзас угрюмо. — Пошли, хватит здесь прохлаждаться. Ты мне нужен.  
Мальчишка обидно заржал, запрокинув голову.  
— Ты вообразил, что можешь мне указывать, дядя? Проваливай. Это мой мир.  
— А ну пошли!  
Занзас попытался ухватить пацана за шкирку, но тот вывернулся из-под руки, взмахнул невесть откуда взявшимся мечом. Заорал во весь голос:  
— Пошел вон, я сказал! Это мой мир!  
Он был похож и не похож на самого себя, но голосина у него оставался таким же, как наяву.  
У Занзаса против воли потеплело на душе. За то время, пока Сквало валялся в коме, Занзас успел соскучиться по этим воплям.

Зато кто-то явно не скучал.  
— Опять ты орешь, — сказал какой-то мужик, материализовавшийся на крыше ближайшего небоскреба.  
Занзас обнаружил, что они с пацаном тоже стоят на этом небоскребе. На крыше. Или на стене. Мир перевернулся, и небо с бледными барашками облаков оказалось не сверху, а сбоку.

Какой бред ни царил бы в башке у Сквало, Занзас вынужден был признать, что это был удивительно структурированный бред.

Мужик соскочил с рукояти меча, на которой стоял, и пошел-полетел к ним. В его чертах угадывался давно покойный Тир — или Занзасу просто так казалось.Черный плащ дымом расплывался в холодном колком воздухе.  
— Прекрати орать и выпроводи отсюда своего дружка, сопляк, — велел он мальчишке.  
— Это не мой дружок. И нечего мне указывать, тоже мне, Император выискался!

Занзас почувствовал себя уязвленным. Сквало не должен был его игнорировать. Даже эти придурки, живущие в воображении Сквало, не должны были его игнорировать!

Белобрысый наглый подросток с мечом и Император — да, Сквало и впрямь мог состоять из этих двоих. Но тогда обязательно должен был найтись кто-то третий.  
Кто-то, кому нужен был Занзас...

Если он все еще был нужен.  
Идиотская мысль. Какая только хрень ни лезет в голову!

— Еще какая хрень, — сказал ему кто-то на ухо. — Моему мечу ты, конечно, не нужен. Но я-то состою не из меча. Я человек, а не меч, чертов босс.  
Занзас дернулся. Попытался обернуться. Белые пряди мазнули его по щеке.  
А потом синее небо кувыркнулось ему в лицо, и все померкло.

\---

Хотелось пить. Бубнил телевизор, что-то противно пищало над ухом.  
Занзас с трудом разлепил глаза.  
Сквало содрал датчик пульса с пальца и теперь вытягивал из вены капельницу.  
— Ну и какого хрена? — поинтересовался Занзас почти спокойно.  
Почти, мать его, нежно.  
— Ссать хочу.  
— У тебя катетер стоит, дебил. Ты в коме валялся. Так что можешь ссать сразу в трубочку.  
— Пошел ты, — буркнул Сквало, но капельницу оставил в покое.  
По телевизору шла какая-то японская подростковая муть. Зачем коматозникам показывают мультики, Занзас не знал и узнавать не собирался.  
Устроился поудобнее в кресле и закрыл глаза. Было ясно, что весь этот бред про внутренний мир, мальчишку и Императора ему просто приснился.  
Оставалось только выяснить, не был ли визит к Талботу тоже сном, или Занзас все-таки должен ему за услугу


End file.
